Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Grumpy *'Color': Blue *'shape': Rectangular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None, has a unabrow *'Family ': unknown *Friends: Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Rude *Rivals: Mr. Happy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Birds *Occupation:Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Love: *Likes:Liverwurst, being alone *Dislikes: Happy people, people who don't leave him alone *'Job': being Grumpy and mean *Features:Light green top hat(original version), Dark green crooked hat with strpie(2008 version) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Len Carlson (1997-1999) Sam Gold (2008-present) Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) Story Mr. Grumpy is the grouchiest person in the world. He's always in a bad mood, hating anyone or anything he comes across. He can't stand books so he tears out all of the pages, and he is rude to Mr. Happy who comes to visit. Mr. Happy has Mr. Tickle tickle Mr. Grumpy if he is mean to somebody. This works, because it makes Mr. Grumpy nicer. Now when he picks up a book, he only tears out one page. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Grumpy kept his blue color, big blue nose and rectangle body except has a unabrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose and its a darker shade of blue. Though he wears a dark green crooked hat with a stripe instead of a light green top hat, he looks much more mature. His grumpiness vanishes, however, when his ticklishness is exploited. He is a frequent victim of Mr. Tickle and is quite bitter about it, going so far as to invent the Tickle Protector to ward him off. He was given a catchphrase: "Crooked cucumbers!"According to what he said in the episode Farms, he was raised in the country. In the episode Dance, he was writing his life story, which he sold in Books. He also now lives in a small brown house with signs that say "Go Away" and have frowns on them in his front yard, and a vegetable garden with a peach orchard in his backyard (which Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Whoops ruined). Also, as seen In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall respectively. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *In "Flying", he is possibly over 40, stating that he's been working as a flight attendant 30 years ago (However, 30 years ago could also be referring to 1978, the year the Mr. Grumpy book was released). *He has an alleged relationship with Miss Chatterbox. *His conflict with Mr. Stubborn appears to be worse than his other conflicts. *He answers questions right as seen in Music (though in the UK version, he got his bonus wrong while in the US, he remarked about Miss Sunshine's playing the piano) **He also has a huge conflict with Mr. Tickle, like in the book, only one-sided. *His favorite food is liverwurst, as mentioned in Beach, Construction, Picnic and Pests. *He has upgraded expressions in Season 2. *He may believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Hats, Post Office, Lunch, Up and Down, and Travel. However he didn't care if Mr Rude has bad manners in Library. *He is one of (if not the most) life-threatening characters. *He is the only blue rectangle character, but is one of the 3 rectangle characters, the others are Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Curious. *In Telephones, Miss Helpful gave Mr. Grumpy a phone.(His voice message said "Go Away!") Later in the same episode, he broke it, due to people he didn't want in the house from the answering machine. *He got kicked out of the supermarket by Mr. Strong (Supermarket). *He didn't want to sit behind Mr. Tall in the cinema. (Cinema) *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He is a prison warden. *Currently, his 2008 counterpart is what some people would consider to be a breakout character, though it's still rumored. *In some fanons, there are reasons on what made him grumpy at times. *Counterpart(s): Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy), Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, they both have big noses, both grumpy and suffer from misfortune), Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them) Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, both blue, both rarely happy), Bowser (Nintendo, They are very short-tempered), Jafar (Aladdin, Disney, Both suffer from Misfortune), Grumpy (Snow White, Disney, both are grumpy) The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney, both have fearsome tempers), Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered),Moe (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean),The Grinch (Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy,and mean,and grumble.), Strong Bad (Homestar webtoons, They're both grumpy and heartless.), Jack Torrance (The Shining, both are grumpy), Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are short-tempered), Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs, they both are gumpy and are always in a bad mood), Coconuts (Sonic, both are grumpy and unfortunate), Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series, both are short-tempered), Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince, WB/Lacewood, both are unfortunate and grumpy) and Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both are grumpy most of time), Sir Percival (Pinky and Perky, both grumpy). *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr Grumpy represents Wrath. *He has his hat off six times! (Lake, Camping, Yard Work, Cars, Toys and Up & Down) *He hates birds because they poop on him. (Beach, Camping, Up And Down) *Mr. Grumpy has the worst luck in his life, even more so than Mr. Bump. *In Lunch he said he isn't going to complain about the cafeteria...yet,and he didn't complain about it at all,and didn't say anything cruel to Mr. Happy. *He is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other Mr. Quiet. *He sometimes calls characters without saying Mr. or Miss when he is cross or fed up with them especially Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Scatterbrain. *He was mentioned in the Chowder episode "Grubble Gum" *He's the only character who says "Hate" miss naughty and mr. grumpy are a cute couple. mr. rude is miss scary are love. mr. happy and miss sunshine are married. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Miserable * Mr. Meat (Butcher) * Mrs. Fairy (Cake Seller) Mentioned but not seen *Mr. Daily (newspaper seller) *Mr. Bottle (dairy owner) *Mr. Packet (grocer) *Mr. Humbug (sweetshop owner) Other Apperences Mr. Grumpy dosn't come in any more books, although hes in mr men and little miss. *A Very Happy Day For Mr.Happy(TV)(cameo) mr. grumpy and miss helpful where talking about there first kid. so mr. grumpy what kid can we name. i don't know um katy. miss helpful was thinking about miss naughty's food. um miss helpful no food your having a baby. oh im sorry is that im nervous about having a baby. oh now im nervous. on sunday moring somethin was wrong with miss helpful. uhhh my tummy hurts. are you okey miss helpful acks mr. grumpy. no my water borke. WHAT. it's okey mr. grumpy im fine befor the party starts. well okey. External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters